memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Siren (myth)
Sirens were a trio of female lifeforms from Earth mythology. The Sirens of Ancient Greece sang an irresistible song that drew unwary men to their deaths. Background From Homer's ''Odyssey'': “It shall come to you out of the sea, death in his gentlest guise.” ( }}) In the Odyssey, the adventurer , also known as Odysseus, heard the Sirens’ song while sailing home after the Trojan War. He had his crew stuff their ears, but had himself lashed to the mast so he could hear the beautiful song while being incapable of obeying the compulsion to go to the Sirens. ( ) History In the 2250s, Charles Tucker III once joked about the Sirens to Jonathan Archer using a stereotypical pirate accent. ( ) In 2267, during Christopher Pike's treatment after delta rays had wrecked his body, he considered tricks of the mind and recalled the challenges faced by Odysseus against the three Sirens. ( ) Also in 2267, James T. Kirk had himself lashed to the mast of a sailing ship by Spock and Leonard McCoy so that he could hear the compelling song of the Sirens. The experience was orchestrated by Beings. ( ) In 2270, Kirk lamented that he should have been “lashed to a mast” instead of responding to a signal which lured a landing party to machinery that inverted their sexes. ( ) In 2366, after exposure to a white hole, Geordi LaForge programmed a holodeck to recreate Odysseus’ experience with the Sirens. He lashed himself to the mast of an old sailing ship while three Sirens sang to him. When William T. Riker and Jean-Luc Picard saw LaForge, they recognized the scenario from the Odyssey. ( ) In 2369 in the mirror universe, Intendant 's ship was named the Siren's Song. ( ) In 2370, while traveling in the shuttle ''Feynman'' within the Dyson Sphere, Picard felt an odd signing sound coming from a group of islands, which reminded him of the Sirens. Picard recalled Odysseus and quoted from the Odyssey. ( }}) In 2373, Harry Kim related Odysseus’ tale of the Sirens to Neelix. ( ) Other Sirens Kos'karii, beasts of Klingon mythology, swam in the river of blood near the Barge of the Dead and used a siren song to lure warriors into the water. ( }}; ) In 2265, Adelard Nassir considered exploring the mysteries of the Taurus Reach a Siren call. ( ) In 2266, Kirk was mesmerized by Aidulac, a Siren, part of a sect of women on Pegasus Major IV who were able to exert undue influence on males of a number of species. They were named after the Sirens by the first Federation captain to encounter them. ( ) In 2268, Lorelei, the alluring Speaker of Hyla, was able to control people through what was described as “sonic brainwashing.” Jeweler’s wax was stuffed into the ears of Kirk, Spock and McCoy so as to not hear her. McCoy commented that the strategy had worked for Odysseus. ( ) In 2269, when one part died of four bonded individuals that made up an Onctiliian, the high-pitched wail of the others sounded like a siren song which paralyzed three security officers. ( ) Also in 2269, the encountered a colony of Taurean women led by Theela, who broadcast a Siren-like signal which hypnotized humanoid males and lured them to their planet, where they were drained of life energy. ( ) Also in 2269, Kirk felt a nearly irresistible urge to join the Messiah’s crowd, drawn by an empathic siren call. McCoy was able to get Kirk to refocus his thoughts to saving the Enterprise. ( ) In 2373, Taresians had an affect on Harry Kim similar to that of sirens. ( ) In 2277 in the mirror universe, Willard Decker thought of Ilia as a Siren. Marlena Moreau considered power a Siren song. ( |The Sorrows of Empire}}) In 2284, after retiring from Starfleet, Kirk felt he was unable to “ignore the siren call of duty,” and became an instructor at Starfleet Academy. In 2293, Kirk described returning for a second five-year mission aboard the as being “unable to resist the siren call of the stars.” But he found himself able to ignore that call when it came to the -B. ( ) In 2375, Worf considered battle madness a Siren call. ( ) In 2376, Lokor considered honor a siren call for those in the Order of the Bat'leth. ( }}) In a dream in 2378, Chakotay saw Kathryn Janeway sitting wet on a rock by a lake, and she reminded him of a mythological mermaid and a Siren. ( ) In 2379, Xyon described the call of the stars as a Siren song. ( ) Appendices References * * * }} * * * * * * * |The Sorrows of Empire}} * * * * }} * * }} * * * * * * * Eighteen Minutes * Collateral Damage * Are Unheard Melodies Sweet? External links * * Category:Mythological characters